1AM
by Kharma
Summary: Short, pointless story about Calleigh and Horatio (like I could write either of them with anybody else). BY the way, I suck at summaries in case nobody noticed.


Title: 1 AM Rating: PG Author: Emma Disclaimer: If they belonged to me, a certain person wouldn't exist and the program would have to be screened a lot later than it is. Summary: It's 1 in the morning and Calleigh's in the firing range. Warnings: None Feedback: Seeing as this is my first fic in about 3 months, I would have to say yes but it's really up to you. Notes: Hasn't been beta read so any and all mistakes are mine. This was mostly written as a way to get back into the feel of writing seeing as it's been so long. I've only just been able to get my computer fixed so it's been a while and I'm really nervous. Please be gentle.  
  
Middle of the night at the Miami-Dade Police Department firing range was Calleigh Duequesne's favourite time and place. It was just her and her beloved guns.  
  
Here, she could take the frustrations of the day and turn them into little, precision-placed holes in paper men. There were no distractions of any kind. No pagers going off or phones ringing or 6 foot tall red-haired Lieutenants to take her mind off what she was doing.  
  
Calleigh ruthlessly pushed aside all thoughts of anything but the gun in her hand, inserted a new clip, took aim and started firing. Just as she was about to pull the trigger for the last time, she felt a tingle start at the base of her spine and she sighed. It seemed that her one remaining sanctuary had just disappeared.  
  
Taking a deep breath and holding it, she squeezed the trigger one last time and smiled with satisfaction when the bullet hit the target right where she had been aiming, exactly where the groin would be if she were actually aiming at a man.  
  
A low masculine chuckle sounded behind her. "Remind me never to get you mad at me."  
  
Calleigh didn't want to turn around, she knew what she would find if she did. Horatio Caine would be watching her, probably wearing one of his silk suits, with his hands on his hips and an amused half-smile on his lips. She delayed as long as she could by busying herself with cleaning the gun but in the end she couldn't put it off any longer. Turning around, the words she had planned to say died in her throat at the sight before her.  
  
Leaning against the back wall of the range, with one sneakered foot flat against the wall and his arms folded over his chest, Horatio simply took her breath away. Instead of the usual suit he was wearing jeans and a simple white t-shirt and Calleigh thought he had never looked sexier in his life.  
  
"What's the matter, Cal?" he asked with a smirk. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Calleigh refused to let him know how much he affected her and smiled up at him. "Well now, Handsome," she drawled. "Look at you. All dressed down and nowhere to go."  
  
Horatio glanced down at himself and shrugged. "Felt like a change." He gestured towards her own attire. "What about you? I hardly think a black silk cocktail dress is normal wear on the firing range or have things changed that much since the last time I was down here?"  
  
Calleigh wrinkled her nose and sighed. "Bad date," she said succinctly as she started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Want to talk about it?"  
  
Calleigh laughed. "Let's just say he had a bad case of Roman hands and Russian fingers and leave it at that, shall we?"  
  
They walked in silence through the quiet halls of the building for a few minutes until Calleigh glanced over at him with a smile. "So, tell me Lieutenant. What's a nice guy like you doing in a place like this at 1 in the morning?" she asked.  
  
Horatio opened the door that led into the parking lot and, with a gentle hand at the small of her back, guided her outside. "I was out for a walk and I saw your car and I thought I would stop in and make sure everything was alright."  
  
Calleigh glanced around the parking lot and smiled when she saw Horatio's car park on the other side of the lot from hers. "In other words, I called Alexx to let her know how the date went, she called you and you drove over to make sure I was okay."  
  
Horatio was just about to deny it when he saw the gleam in her eye that warned him against it. "Busted," he admitted sheepishly. "Alexx was worried about you, Calleigh. She wanted to make sure you were alright."  
  
"And what about you, Horatio? What do you want?" Calleigh asked seriously.  
  
Horatio let his gaze travel slowly up her body before stepping so close to her that Calleigh was forced to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. "I'll tell you what I want, Calleigh," he said quietly as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. Horatio didn't miss Calleigh's sudden sharp intake of breath but he didn't show it. Leaning down, he whispered seductively in her ear. "I've got this sudden, uncontrollable need to..." He took a breath before continuing. "Get some ice-cream." He straightened up and walked away with a smile.  
  
Calleigh watched him walk away fro a moment and then smiled. "You are such a coward, Horatio Caine," she called after him with a laugh.  
  
Horatio didn't answer her, instead he looked back over his shoulder as he opened the passenger door of his car and grinned. "Coming?" he called.  
  
Calleigh laughed and walked across the parking lot towards him. "One of these days, Horatio Caine," she warned as she slid into the car and he closed the door behind her. "You're going to get an answer to that question you don't expect."  
  
Horatio looked shocked for a moment and then burst out laughing. Calleigh smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot, the night had pretty much been a must up until now but things were definitely looking up.  
  
The End. 


End file.
